Trumbull Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *You're Still Dying (2) (1 AP) **Pickup side-mission leading to New Toro to complete the above mission. ***Hardware Scramble (Group Mission; New Toro) ***Hardware Scramble (2) (Group Mission; New Toro) ***Hardware Scramble (3) (New Toro) **You're Still Dying (3) (Genetic Superiority Serum) **Alive and Well (LifeNet Issue Clone Terminator) *Rage Against the Machine **Rage Against the Machine (2) **Rage Against the Machine (3) **Rage Against the Machine (4) **Rage Against the Machine (5) ***Lost Codes (optional; in case you lose the mission items from the previous missions) ***The Power Switch (optional; leads to the next part of the mission-line) **Entering the Codes (1 AP) **Lost Power *The Techs have made a mysterious order from the Travelers and the Vista desire to find out what it is. You have a choice on whether to be combative or diplomatic to begin the mission-line, but both choices meet up after the first few missions. **'Choose the combative route' ***Pandora's Box (Combat) ***Pandora's Box (Combat) (2) **'Choose the diplomatic route' ***Pandora's Box (Diplomacy) ***Pandora's Box (Diplomacy) (2) ***Pandora's Box (Diplomacy) (3) **Pandora's Box **Pandora's Box (2) **Pandora's Box (3) **Pandora's Box (4) **Pandora's Box (5) **Pandora's Box (6) (1 AP) *A Lightbearer courier has been killed on his way to deliver an important box of supplies. You can either be honest and assist the Lightbearers under their condition that you not look at the supplies, or you can look at the supplies and instead assist the Travelers. Neither decision will affect your later faction. **'Assist the Lightbearers' ***Hide Your Light ***Hide Your Light (2) ***Hide Your Light (3) ***Hide Your Light (4) (1 AP) **'Assist the Travelers' ***Travel Light ***Travel Light (2) ***Travel Light (3) ***Travel Light (4) ***Travel Light (5) ***Travel Light (6) ***Travel Light (7) (1 AP) NPC Faction Mission(s) Other Town Mission(s) *Tour de Force **Tour de Force (2) (Repeatable) *Keep the Wolf from the Door **Keep the Wolf from the Door (2) (Repeatable) *The CHOTA want to disrupt the Enforcers' plans in Trumbull. You have the choice to either tell the truth and support the CHOTA or lie and support the Enforcers instead. Neither decision will affect your later faction. **'Tell the truth and support the CHOTA' ***Not My Strong Suit (Truth) ***Strong Arm (Knives 2 Instructions) **'Lie and support the Enforcers' ***Not My Strong Suit (Lie) ***Strong Objection ***Strong Objection (2) ***Strong Objection (3) (Combat Endurance, Vol 1) *The Travelers have hired a Cleaner (AKA an assassin) to take out Seeker Paula Fasthorse. You have the choice to either support the Lightbearers or the Travelers, though neither decision will affect your later faction. **'Assist the Lightbearers' ***A Little Light Cleaning ***A Little Light Cleaning (2) ***A Little Light Cleaning (3) **'Assist the Travelers' ***A Clean Sweep ***A Clean Sweep (2) ***A Clean Sweep (3) *Magnifico! (Magnificent Leather Pants or Magnificent Leather Skirt) *Spark Plug (Requires 31 Charisma) **Spark Plug (2) **Spark Plug (3) **Spark Plug (4) (10x Flat Bread Sandwich) *Engineer Christine Reed at the Tech compound rotates through the following trade missions: **Reed All About It (Weak Botanic Chemical) **Reed All About It (Dilute Acid) **Reed All About It (Weak Biologic Chemical) *Chicken Feed **Chicken-Hearted **A Heart to Heart **A Heart to Heart (2) **A Change of Heart *This One Goes to Eleven **This One Goes to Eleven (2) **This One Goes to Eleven (3) *What a Gas (Group Mission) *Wolf Whistle **Wolf Whistle (2) *The Ballad of Jayne (Group Mission) **The Ballad of Jayne (2) *Acolyte Blake Parson at the Lightbearer camp rotates through the following trade missions: **Patron Parson (Ragged Cotton) **Patron Parson (Crude Pain Killer) **Patron Parson (Antitoxin) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Recalcitrant Refugee **Recalcitrant Refugee (2) (leads to New Toro) *Snail Gas (from Acolyte Blake Parson in the Lightbearers Camp - leads to Sunshine Corners) ***Cry Wolf (White Crow quest line) ***Hardware Scramble (Who Are You, Clone? quest line) Category:Trumbull